The worst solution
by Darksnow4
Summary: Bella is happy in her school until Rosalie comes along, now a radical solution makes her life turn upside down, will friendship blossom from this or maybe more. Bella and Rosalie AU! (Image Google.)


**So hey, yes another Rosalie and bella story but this one is au, I started writing this when I was quite young so yeah, I've edited spelling mistakes mostly but most of this is as I wrote it.**

**Twilight - Stephanie Meyers.**

School life tends to be boring and pointless with most kids, just struggle through the few hours a day then go home and sleep, to just repeat the day over and over again to form a boring existence, until we get to college or work, I mean seriously, this is what I have to look at when I end my school life, more of the same thing until I die or have kids, HA! Not going to happen unless I suddenly like men after years of finding them repulsive.

Oh right I should introduce myself, I'm Isabella, or Bella for short, I've lived in merry old England from the age of four, when my parents separated and I went with my mum, my dad, I was told, was heartbroken, losing his family in one swoop.

He died when I was ten, think about my dad always makes me smile, he's the only man I could find trustworthy, that I knew due to my mother's long string of boyfriend when I was a kid, the next always worse than the previous one before, treating my mum like a piece of meat or dirt, after the riches they had heard she had, not knowing it was her little kid providing her life style due her dear daddy died, sending me money that he had saved up and also inheritance he had gotten from his mother, when it was meant to be used for my education but also for my future but my mother decided some was to be used for her, she raised me fair enough.

So she made the decision, that I should go to a private boarding school, for high school at least, and on my eleventh birthday I was shipped off to Leighton hall boarding school, with a brand new laptop and wardrobe, including a blazer, tie and trousers for my new life.

Now that was six years ago to the closest count and I had been home twice, and not by choice, but I have to admit boarding school is great, I've got great friends, good grades and my own room, and to be honest I couldn't be happier, well except for a couple of things.

One, I have an anger, and I mean it's not easily controlled meaning I get in a lot of fights and trouble.

Two Rosalie fucking Cullen, the American witch, and yes I know I'm American technically, but I talk with an English accent and I'm not a witch, she however is, I'm sure of it. When she walked in yeo months ago, she just instantly became queen bee because of her accent oh and that she was drop dead gorgeous.

But otherwise she was nothing but a bitch and me and her just seemed to clash, we'd just zone in on each other and fight, verbally not physically, yet.

Alice, her sister, on the other hand was pleasant and although I wouldn't call her a friend, we did get along, I don't know why her sister couldn't be like her!

Another problem is the fact that I keep a secret from everyone at school, even my friends, that little old me, liked girls and only girls, one of the most hated things within the school, but the fact is I could have been in the popular crowd, warn the expensive clothes at weekends etc, but to keep my secret I had to stay in the background, unseen, unheard mostly.

But you know the most important thing to me is what will transpire in the future.

My morning regime was the same every single week day, over sleep, panic, shower, uniform, bag and breakfast without fail and today was no different, I mean my alarm is shit, it just decides to over shoot the time by an hour ever morning so now I'm sprinting to breakfast, fastening my tie as I ran.

"Bella again?" Taylor, my best friend, asked laughing as I slid into my seat.

"Stupid alarm Tay, it's doing it on purpose." I mumbled, eating the toast she had slid in front of me with a nod of thanks.

"Why not set it to an earlier time?" Erin, my other member of our trio said smiling.

"Tried and failed, tried it on a weekend and it still ran an hour over but I woke up early on a Saturday." I grumbled, Yes I'm lazy, I admit it, but I tried in class and that's all that counts right?

"Come on we've got to get to free form you can sleep or whatever then Bella." Taylor said, dragging me to my feet.

"Oh Josh asked me out yesterday!" Erin squealed and I smiled and pretended to listen to 'How hunky Josh was!' But to be honest I thought he was a douche, as are most men I have met, thinking with their snake and not their brains.

I grunted as Miss Priss, Rosalie Cullen, pushed me out of the way and something snapped inside me, causing me to grab her and slam her against the wall.

"Why are you such a bitch?!" I screamed at her.

Only to stumble back as I felt her hand connect with my cheek.

"Don't flatter yourself, like I would try to acknowledge you with an insult." She snarled.

And I fully snapped and didn't even realise what I was doing until I saw my hand connect with her face and a burst of pain flared in my hand as it connected with something harder than skin before I was suddenly on the floor, out cold.

Groaning as I woke, I noticed the smell of sick and that my head and hand were killing me, weirdly it was the back of my head, I sat up in the bed I was in and noticed my arm was in a cast.

"Must have hit the wall." I murmured before screaming like a little girl as I saw Rosalie Cullen sitting next to my bed.

"What?" She asked, sighing, as if she didn't want to be next to me.

"Sorry that it got out of hand earlier." She muttered, clearly not happy.

"Alice, I have done as you asked now may I leave?" She called and it all made sense, Alice had made her come apologise.

"Just go." I mumbled, turning in the bed, only to look at her with wide eyes as she kissed my cast.

"It's meant to heal faster now right?" She asked before strutting out the door.

Alice walked into the room and smiled.

"I hope you get better soon and I can only apologise about Rosalie, but she didn't hit you in the head, we don't know what or who did, oh and apparently your friends are grabbing you some of your things, let me know if you need anything." She said before winking and walking away.

I groaned and placed my uninjured hand over my eyes, this was all awkward and I just wished it would sort itself out, I gulped as the head mistress walked in.

"Right I have been told your hand isn't broken, just heavily bruised, this is just a precaution, now we need to talk about this disturbance, you and Rosalie are going to sort this out, in detention tomorrow, half nine sharp, don't be late." She said before leaving me alone.

I raged after that, the cast was smashed against the wall and I was in the middle of trying to pull my own hair out, screaming to let all the anger out.

Taylor had walked in and dropped in front of me, pulling my hands down and looking into my eyes to calm me, she was the only one I didn't lash out at when I was anger, as she had known me pretty much since I came to England.

"Come on Bella, breath." She whispered, holding my hands, once I calmed, I smiled weakly at her.

"I have to have detention tomorrow with queen bitch." I muttered.

"Shit, Bella, just ignore her and you'll be done before you know it, I'll be waiting on the other end of the phone, just text me." She said pulling me into a hug.

Erin came running in and jumped onto the bed, creating a group hug.

"Guys I'm okay, I just got hit in the noggin, go and enjoy your Friday night, I'm just going to sleep till tomorrow, you packed an outfit and my wash stuff just in case right?" I asked and Taylor nodded before dragging Erin out of the room with a smile.

I didn't do much that night, the nurse kept me in the infirmary for observation, so I settled in the bed and slept, not wanting to be tired tomorrow.

Once I woke, I groaned, realising it was half eight and jumped up, sprinting to shower, in the washroom the nurse had shown me the night before, I groaned as I realised Taylor had packed my purple tartan skirt, one of two skirts I owned, it only stopped at mid thighs. Luckily she had picked a comfortable grey tank top.

I got dressed quickly and ate the cereal bar Taylor had packed, before pulling on my purple vans, sighing as I realised I was late, my fault for enjoying a nice warm shower.

I ran as fast as I could towards the class room the detention was being held and gulped as I looked at Rosalie, fuck she looked hot, although she did seem quite surprised I was in a skirt.

"It's a miracle, it is female." She said with a small smirk, but I just ignored her comment, checking her out subtly, i.e. staring blatantly.

She was wearing brown short shorts and a white tank top that was clearly a size too small, meaning she almost popped out of it, she may be a bitch but god was she hot.

"What are you staring at?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I bit my bottom lip before shrugging.

"Nothing in particular." I said with a smirk as I sat down.

Just as she was about to retort, the head mistress came striding in.

"Right, I'm going to get right to the point, I have a solution for you two, it's this or further action and Bella that means suspension or worse for you."

I gulped and nodded.

"This is it, you two are to be put in the same room, I know you both have single rooms, we will convert the larger of the two in a double, now this isn't all, you are going to act civil, speak to each other, sit by each other as if you were friends, do projects together etc, this is your last chance, don't you waste it!"

Me and Rosalie looked at each other and then at the head mistress, shocked.


End file.
